Chunky Kong Country
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: After the events of Tropical Freeze, Donkey, Diddy and Dixie find their lives on DK Island are at peace. However, one day things turn sour when they're captured by the Kremling Krew and ransomed for the Banana Hoard. It's now up to the unlikely duo Chunky Kong and Lanky Kong to save their friends and defeat the Kremling Krew at their new island.


It was a gorgeous sunny day out on Donkey Kong Island, as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong were all relaxing at the beach and being generally lazy that day. "Aaaah, feels great to just take a snooze under the warm sun on the beaches of DK Island, doesn't it, guys?" Donkey Kong asked Diddy and Dixie.

"You know it, DK! Feels great when we don't have to worry about the Kremling Krew, the Tiki Tak Tribe, the Snowmads or any other crooked jerky people coming after either our bananas or our island!" Diddy Kong nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about for today. Just the way I like to spend my days." Dixie added as the three Kongs continued to lazily lie around in the sand. Suddenly, Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's grandfather and paternal figure walked onto the beach with a cane in his right hand. Diddy and Dixie noticed him.

"Uh oh. Cranky Kong at 12 o'clock." Diddy remarked as Cranky came to a stop in front of the three Kongs.

"What do you need now, Cranky?" Donkey Kong asked, staring at the sky as he had his hands behind his head.

"Ever since we reclaimed the island from the Snowmads, all you whippersnappers have been doing is lie around in the sand all day! We need to be ready for when danger arises again, don't you know?" Cranky rambled while shaking his fist at the three younger Kongs.

"Aw, c'mon, Cranky. Relax. We haven't had anyone come after the Banana Hoard or our island in a long time. Don't worry. Instead, be happy." Donkey replied, still staring at the sky.

"He's got a point, Cranky. We haven't had anyone come after the Banana Hoard or the island in ages. I'd say you're just being paranoid." Diddy added, agreeing with what Donkey said.

"Exactly. Worrying about danger that's not even there will only give you even more gray hairs than you already have." Dixie added as well.

Cranky sighed. "Gah, it's always something with you whippersnappers! Back in my day, if there was danger on the horizon, I would jump into action at the slightest mention of it! Not that you would know anything about danger, of course! You only come into action when your darn bananas are nicked away by whatever crazy baddies nick them away or when the baddies threaten to ruin your lazy day on the beach! You wouldn't know danger if it smacked you in the face!" He rambled to the three younger Kongs.

"We get it, Cranky, we get it. We'll be on the lookout for anything unusual." Donkey sarcastically replied to Cranky.

"Sure, sure. Get sarcastic with me all you want. But don't say I didn't warn you when danger does arise and you get in trouble." Cranky replied back as he walked away from the scene. The three younger Kongs proceeded to laugh.

"Sometimes I just like messing with the old man." Donkey snickered.

Diddy and Dixie snickered too. "Yeah, it can be fun at times." Diddy agreed.

"But for now, let's continue focusing on this nice day on the beach." Dixie suggested. Donkey and Diddy nodded in agreement. However, as they were relaxing, they didn't notice a few Kremlings sneaking up on them and throwing bags over their heads. Their screams for help were stifled as the Kremlings tied the bags shut and took off with the three captured Kongs, leaving a note behind.

A few hours later, Cranky Kong arrived at the scene with a bunch of other Kongs, which included Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Candy Kong, Funky Kong, Swanky Kong, et cetera.

"We haven't Donkey, Diddy and Dixie in a while...I hope they're okay..." Chunky remarked in a concerned tone before finding a note in the sand. "Hey, a note!" Chunky said as he picked it up.

"What does the note say, Chunky?" Lanky asked Chunky.

"Let's see..." Chunky muttered as he read the note. "Ha, ha, ha! We have kidnapped Donkey, Diddy and Dixie! If you want to see them again, you have to hand over the Banana Hoard! – King K. Rool" Is what the note said.

The Kongs gasped. "Ah, I warned those whippersnappers, but they wouldn't listen. Goes to show how young people don't heed the warnings of old people." Cranky rambled.

"Man...What should we do?" Candy wondered.

"I'm not sure." Funky replied.

"I think we should give up the Banana Hoard. I wouldn't want Donkey, Diddy or Dixie to get seriously hurt." Swanky suggested.

"After all the work Donkey and Diddy did to retrieve them from the Kremlings and the Tiki Tak Tribe? I think Donkey would go bananas if we traded his precious bananas for his safety." Lanky replied.

Chunky nodded in agreement. "Lanky's right. We shouldn't give up the Banana Hoard knowing how upset Donkey would be if we did so."

"In that case we need someone to go to wherever those blasted Kremlings are holding the three of them captive and rescue them." Cranky decided.

The rest of the Kongs nodded in agreement. "I'm voting for Chunky and Lanky." Candy suggested.

Chunky was shocked at Candy's suggestion. "W-What? Why me and Lanky?" He asked meekly.

"I agree with Candy. You two would be perfect for this rescue operation. With Chunky's strength and Lanky flexibility, you two would make a good team." Funky nodded in agreement with Candy's suggestion.

"What Funky said! You two are the perfect candidates for the job with your skill sets!" Swanky agreed as well.

Cranky nodded in agreement as well. "I agree with them. I'd go and rescue the three poor peabrains myself, but age hasn't been kind to me." He said.

Lanky nodded and turned to Chunky. "Well, Chunky, what do you say? Are you ready for an adventure?" The orangutan asked the brawny primate.

Chunky nervously squirmed a bit before eventually giving in. "Okay, Lanky and I are going." He said. The other Kongs proceeded to cheer.

"Alright then! I have a vehicle you can lend to get to the place they're holding the three of them at!" Funky told Chunky and Lanky.

"Alright, thanks, Funky! Let's get going, Chunky!" Lanky told Chunky as the two of them followed Funky to his vehicle shack. Once they got there, Chunky and Lanky took off in a motorboat towards Neo Crocodile Island, where the Kremlings were holding Donkey, Diddy and Dixie captive. It was the start of a new adventure.


End file.
